Temple
There is a temple and it has stuff and there is stuff and oh hey a puppy Temple Description here. Statues Description here. Artichoke Fields Surrounding the temple are clusters of what appear to be extremely over-sized artichokes. The artichokes are in fact the housing units for the Called. Each Called is assigned an artichoke (though the player may arrange to have their character’s artichoke near the artichoke of another character) and it will remain theirs so long as they are in Vertiline. Called will discover that their linens are changed and clothing is washed on a weekly basis. However, no one will clean up messes or dust and vacuum their rooms for them. Dining Hall and Kitchens Just off the side of the main entrance to the temple is a dining hall, available to the staff and to the Called. There seems to be a little bit of everything from several major worlds, as well as a few local dishes, served at a long buffet table to one side. Those dining in the hall will find three long, wooden tables at which to sit. The tables are surrounded by wooden chairs with comfortable, squishy seat-cushions. Attached to the dining hall is a large kitchen, bustling with activity from dawn to dusk. Beyond that is a large stock room and freezer area that the kitchen draws from for their meals. Called are allowed in to stock up on food enough for a few days journey, and even allowed in for midnight snacks. Non-combative Called who are not apt to fight may find their help welcomed with the running of the Dining Hall. Not only are chefs and bakers welcome, but even someone willing to bus tables to clear dirty dishes, or scrub pots to help keep the kitchens running smoothly. Cook also welcomes fresh game or harvested foods from regions outside of the jungle, from those who have time to hunt regular animals as well as monsters. Players interested in having their character work for the Head Cook should contact Mari at RamiahStar. Bathing Area In the heart of the temple sits a bathing area, reminiscent of the Roman Baths. Attendants at the entrance are more than happy to offer the Called whatever they might need in the way of soap, towels, and such, but there appears to be only a single pool in which to bathe. Shyer Called can of course, use the the bath/shower in their private rooms, if they’ve managed to figure out how to get their room to rotate to reveal it. Armory and Forge The temple also boasts of the largest armory in the land. Sturdy double doors open into a large room filled with not only a variety of weapons from multiple worlds, but armor to suit all manner of Called. The Master-at-Arms is gruff and seemingly humorless, but he has a quick eye and can easily outfit any Called, no matter what peculiarities must be accommodated for their armor or weaponry. A single door at the back leads to the blacksmith’s forge behind the armory. Here, Called can bring in any broken or damaged weapons or armor pieces to be fixed or salvaged. Most things can be fixed within three days, and the Master-at-Arms will provide the Called with a temporary replacement until their items are fixed. Non-combative Called who are not apt to fight may find work to be done in the armory or the forge. Those who wish to chance the Master-at-Arm’s temper or strict rules of the steady blacksmith will be welcome to work alongside them, provided they prove themselves to be a help rather than a hindrance. Players interested in having their character work for the blacksmith should contact Boots at baekhesten. Players interested in having their character work for the Master-at-Arms should contact Mari at RamiahStar. Clothier No matter what choice the Called makes, they’re sure to need at least a few sets of clothes, or spend a great deal of time washing the spare set they’re given. Called may come to the Clothier to sift through the racks clothes for something to wear beneath their armor, or for the next festival night in Ardel. Clothes are arranged first by purpose, then by size. Called may take as much as they can carry and fully stock the closet in their Artichoke home if they wish. Should a Called want something in particular made, they can attempt to convey a design to the Clothier and see if it can be made. Being reasonable talented with a needle and thread, most things are possible and can be picked up a few days later. A few non-combative Called who are not apt to fight may find work with the Clothier, helping to cut, sew, and sort clothing to her standards. However, expect to work under a strict taskmistress who keeps odd hours, at times waking early, or other times working late into the night. Players interested in having their character work for the Clothier should contact Mari at RamiahStar. Healer’s Hall The temple is also home to the largest healer’s hall in Vertiline. Called may find healing at various places throughout Vertiline, but all major injuries are tended at the hall. Healers at the hall use a combination of modern medicine and magic to help those who need it. They show no preference for one or the other, but rather seem to care only about which method will be the most effective. Non-combative Called who are not apt to fight may find work to be done at the hall. Rather than be sent to fight monsters in Vertiline, they may be welcome to help complete tasks at the hall so that those in need do not go wanting. Many hands make for light work. Players interested in having their character work at the Healer’s Hall should contact Boots at baekhesten. Capybara Stables To the back of the temple, Called can find the large, wooden building of the capybara stables. Along one side are several stalls with clean food and water troughs. Some stalls are housing capybaras, though they don’t appear to be named or associated with anyone in particular. Along the other wall are bags of feed, both for the stable and to be picked up by Called for travel, capybara saddlebags, and other useful items. The stable master, while peculiar in his mannerisms, seems genuinely fond of the capybaras in his care and more at ease interacting with them than anyone who wanders into the stables, or the attached paddocks to the side. Non-combative Called who are not apt to fight, and who wish to help the stable master with his work, cleaning poo-pools (yes, capybaras poop in water), bathing and tending to the health of the capybaras will find themselves heartily welcomed. The work is hard and dirty, but the hours are steady and the stable master is pleasant and easy company. Players interested in having their character work for the stable master should contact Boots at baekhesten. Library The library is a huge room, lined to the ceiling with books. It’s a two-story affair, with curving staircases leading to the second story and ladders leaning against the shelves here and there for anyone trying to reach the higher-up books. In the center of the room is a massive card catalog surrounded by an assortment of desks. More desks are scattered around the area, as are comfortable looking chairs. Why, there are even a few window seats. The books themselves are dusty and for the most part, clearly neglected. Perhaps the locals just don’t read very much. There is, however, a very well-used copy of the 1913 edition of the Encyclopedia Britannica. The B volume (B for beans) is especially worn and one of the few books that appears to have been read relatively recently. Scattered about on the desks (and even the floor, for shame) are books on philosophy, law, mathematics and languages. On the upper floor, there is an entire bookcase dedicated to an author named “Temben” who appears to have had quite the fascination with animal husbandry and behavioral sciences. Oddly, some of the books are hollow, little more than book-shaped boxes. One of these hollow-books contains a half-empty package of Lucky Strike cigarettes. Another, a small flask of...whew! We’re not sure what that is, but it’ll probably make you go blind if you drink it. Most of the hollow-books are empty, but what a clever way to stash objects they are. It’s just too bad that apparently the previous owners of many of these items neglected to return for their belongings. Those that have objects inside them--such as the flask or the cigarettes--are filled with small, practical items. A lighter. A handkerchief. A...dish? Every now and then, one might catch a small flash of movement in the shadows. Pay attention and you’ll see tiny creatures scuttling about the library, shuffling paper around, putting cards back where they belong in the index and so on. They’re spiders. Small, mechanical spiders, in fact, made of bronze and wire, moving here and there as quickly as their delicate, mechanical feet will take them. They’re harmless, of course, used only to clean up the library. Now wait a moment. Did that one just glow a bit green? Audience Hall The audience hall is a round room at (location in the temple). The walls are bare of adornment, and the only decoration within is a tile mosaic along the back portion of the room. In front of the mosaic, across from the double doors of the main entrance, is a platform. On it, a simple wooden chair with a cushion sits. The chair appears to be an antique of sorts, and the cushion looks slightly worn from use, but there is nonetheless a sort of stateliness to its appearance. Behind the chair is a locked door through which Nette and the others come and go from the room. Gallery Category:Places